Calcinaia
Calcinaia, officially the Kingdom of Calcinaia, is the last independent kingdom of the West. It is locked between the Western League, Alkaliye, and Palladion. Alkaliye's Earthen analogue is Hungary. History WIP Geography Calcinaia is a landlocked kingdom to the South and West of the Donan River. Much of the East of Calcinaia is covered in forest, and the border long Alkaliye is heavy with fortresses and small military outposts. The king's capital, Wien, sit on a high cliff overlooking right to the very edge of Calcinaia's domain. Government and Politics Calcinaia is an absolute monarchy, under a feudal system. Though the official capital of Calcinaia is Wien, the current regent has moved his personal residence further South to avoid the shadow of war. Succession in Calcinaia may follow either gender, and there is no preference. The oldest child, will invariably inherit the crown. Calcinaia has a longstanding treaty with both Palladion and the Western League, allowing to serve as a buffering state to such imposing nations. However, the Kingdom of Alkaliye claims that the north of Calcinaia, along the Donan river, rightfully belong to them. Even outside of total war, raids and sabotage along the Donan River are increasingly common from both sides. Economy Calcinaia's major trading partners are Palladion and the Western League. Calcinaia is one of the largest exporters of lumber and horses in Hermetica. It also exports stone, when it is not mining it for its own huge castles. Demographics The most common races in Calcinaia are Humans, Orcs, and Grassland Elves. There are also some Palladion Desert Elves, and Goblins and Gnomes who immigrated from the South. Goblins also are frequent in Mainz and South of the Duchy. Calcinaia's official language in Wien is Common and Elven. Culture Warriors of Meritocracy Calcinaia has a rather unique form of military organization. While the king and other nobles are de jure commanders of their troops, it is customary to appoint an officer among their vassals to lead the army as a General. However, the General is elected by his peers. The often, local militia will follow the same by electing a sheriff. Peasants typically do not elect someone to lead them in a battle - electing commanders is for lesser nobles. Society Calcinaia, despite surrounded by influential nations, maintains its unique culture. The architecture in Calcinaia is in particular very different, with great vaulted ceilings and beautiful glass windows on even the most unassuming buildings. Horses are an important part of Calcinaian life, and equine sports such as jousting or hunting on horseback are very popular. Religion Though Calcinaia's monarchy has no close ties to any church, the Hansus Sect is the most common among the people due to somewhat successful proselytization from Alkaliye. The Hansus Sect is especially popular in the North, giving Alkaliye more leverage to claim the territory for themselves. Magic Calcinaia's between-ness to both Palladion and Alkaliye mean it is a familiar realm of alchemy. There are a few universities in Calcinaia, and the royal family itself has many alchemists in its midsts. Category:Countries